Well let me tell you about the Bees and the Bees
by Blueflame133
Summary: In this Bee movie fanfic Jena Beeatrice Lewis gets more than she bargined for when she falls in love with the new student Beert.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday.

Jena Beeatrice Lewis was on her way to her public school in her the local hive in Youngstown park. Jena was a studious bee, Always at the top of all her classes. She never got less than an A or missed any school. This year that all would change when she met the bee of her dreams.

Jena stumbled into the school building with a yawn. She fluttered half asleep to her first class. The implications of Polinating.

"Good Morning " She says with a small smile as she flew to her desk and sat down.

"Good Morning Jena" replied.

Jena sighed as she pulled out her binder for the class. I wish this class was more adavnced.. These honeyfucks dont know a Flower from a blade of grass. She thought in irritation as she looked around the room at her beelow average classmates. Jena rolled her eyes beefor doing her Beellwork and getting her notes ready for the day.

"Excuse me class!" interupted. "Today we have new student who transfered from upstate. His name it Beert. Please treat him with the same respect you treat your other bees with." She announces as the tall, lanky bee enters the room.

Jena rolled her eyes uninterested in another beelow average milkdrinker; Until she looked up and saw him. Jena little Bee heart skipped a beeat. He was handsome. He had the most attracive black and yellow strips she had ever seen! His wings shimmered like morning dew on a spiders web.

Jena shook her head trying to clear her mind. No! I cant let this Beert distracte me from my important work! She thought, trying to convince herself that she didnt need no bee.

She watched as Beert took the seat next to hers. He looked over to her and gave her a smile, which made her heart flutter and soar like the wings on her very back.

This Bee was getting in her head! Jena huffed, irritated at herself. Listen me! You havent even talked to this Bee so get your shit together! She yelled at herself.

Jena rushed out of the class as soon as the beell rang. She had to get away from Beert and his charms. She let out a deep sigh of relife as she made it a few feet from the class.

"Alright now Jena Bean we can get to Bee theology and everything will be fine.." She whispered unsurely to herself.

This would be one long year. Time to Wing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jena sat down in Bee Theology with a sigh and a grumble. I cant beelieve im falling for this nerd.. She thought to herself while reaching into her backpack to pull out her notebook.

Jena studied like deligiant bee for the rest of her day. Doing her classwork and avoiding Beert. By the end of her long day, Beert had almost left Jenas mind.

"Hey.. Your in my Polination class right? Im Beert." A deep a lulling voice says as Jene loads up her books into her locker.

Jenas spark sunk, yet fluttered with joy at the same time. She closed her locker softly and turned to him, Gazing into his deep brown eyes.

"I.. im.. Jena" She whispered with a stutter and a blush.

"Its nice to meet you.. Jena." Beert said with a smirk. "We should be friend "

Jena blushed even harder and nodded unable to speak out of pure excitment. Why did she like this bee so much? They had only just met today. For Bee Gods sake what was wrong with her!

"Ill catch you later Jena, I cant wait to see you agin!" Beert says before fluttering off, leaving the highschool.

Jena sighed and closed her eyes with a deep blush.

###################################################################################

"Mom! Dad! Im home!" Jena called out as she swung the door to her home open. She lived on 1738 Beerrymore Street. It was beautiful and close to the hive enterance but she had still never been outside the Hive walls.

"Welcome home Beeanie!" A fimiliar female voice buzzed.

"MooOooom! Dont call me thaat!" She whined as her mom flew into the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh fuff Jena! Anyway how school honey suckle?" Her mom cooed.

"It was fine momma. We did get a knew student in today but he isnt anything special." Jena explained as she went through her school day.

"Is that all my little Beean?" Her mom asked.

Jena huffed. "Yes mom"

Jena reached out and gave her mom a hug before flying up the stairs to her room to begin her homework. Her room was plan and yellow. She had posters of Justin Beeiber and The black eye Bees all over her room. She looved Justin Beeiber. But he wasnt nearly as attractive as Beert.. Jena shook her head.

"No! No boys!" She yelled at herself. Jena dropped her backpack on the ground before pullin out a text book to beegin her studying. She had a big project over Albeert Beestein and was not going to let that stupid honeyfuck Beert allow her to get less than a A on this project.

After a nite of studying and having Cup-O-Honey for dinner in her room Jena settled down for beed. Jena said a prayer to the all mighty Bee God in the sky and his son Beesus beefore closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

################################ One Week Later ###########################################

The past week had been a whirlwind of horomones for Jena. Not only was she still crushing on Beert but she also started her Beeriod, but hey atleast it was the weekend.

Jena groaned and nocked her music off the stand.

Stupid Beeintraub this concert music was stupid easy even a honeyfuck could play this easy music! Jena huffed in irritation. After a small rant Jena put away her Beelrinet and her music as well.

Jena! A friend of yours is here! Her mother called from down stairs. Jena called back an ok before flying down to see who had arrived.

Beemily! Its good to see you! And your make up is awful as usual! Jena said with a giggle hugging her old friend.

Your make is worse Beeby! Beemily laughed in unision with her.

Jena lead Beemily up to her room.

Soooo theres a rumor that the new bee liiikes youuuuu! Beemily says teasing Jena.

No honeyfucking way! Jena shouted with a nervous tremour, causing Beemily to laugh.

Yes honeyfucking way Jena! I overheard him talking in the hall friday! He things your cute Jena! Beemily explained as the spark in Jenas eyes grew, showing her excitment for this news.

Really?! OMG im so excited Beemily you have to talk to him for me find out for sure omg omg omg! Jena said with joy filling her entire body. She had never felt this way before. She was so excited and so in love with Beert.

I will i promise Jena Beean. Beemily said with a smile before hugging her friend Jena.

##################################################################################################

The weekend came and went and Jena was back at school. She was so nervous about Beemily talking to Beert. She so hoped that Beert really did like her and that this wasent just some fluke.

By beeand Jena was shaking like a leaf. This was the period Beemily would talk to Beert since they both play the Beerumpet.

Jena could hear the giggles and snickers between Beert and Beemily inBEEtween conducting. Once the the Beeriod which seemed like forever had passed Jena excitedly waited for the new from Beemily.

OMG HE TOTTALY LIKES YOU FAM! Beemily squeals grabbing Jenas hands.

Jenas heart fluttered she was so happy. Beert liked her... The super hot bee with the attractive yellow stripes and the gossamer wings.. liked her back. She must have been dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

#############################################################################

Once school was over it was time. Jena would approach Beert and see what would beecome of their Beelings for each other. Honestly.. She was terrified but she just had to know if this amazingly attractive Honey Bee with the sexy stinger liked her beeack.

"Oh Beesus there he is.." Jena whispers as she sees Beert at his locker. He was putting away his textbooks and such since the school day was now over. It was time..

"Hey Beert!" Jenna called out to him as she fluttered over. She tried not to sound or look nervous but she was sure that he probably noticed.

"Oh hey Jena" He said giving her a sexy smile. "Ive beeen meaning to talk to you, I have a question for you Jena"

This was it! The moment Jena had beeen waiting for her whole bee life. "What is it.. Beert?" She said with a tremor in her voice.

"I was wondering if I could take you out for honey shakes sometime? I think your really... cute.." He asked with a shy smile.

Jena almost died right there. She heard the Beeangles singing and almost swore she saw her lord and savior Beesus Beerist.

"Yes!" She almost shouted as her heart fluttered and soared. "Id love to hang out with you Beert I think your uhm.. super cute and stuff.." Jena said with a beelush and a smile.

"Awesome! I so cant wait to hang out with a totally rad bee like you Jena. I mean you are super hot and stuff.. But uhm yea lets go tomorrow after school Babee" Beert said kind of stammering on all whilst beelushing.

"That sounds fantastic Beert ill see you then!" Jena said before she had to fly off beeack home.

This had beeen as successful day! Jena had a date with Beert and his hot stinger! What could possibly go wrong!

A lot could possibly go wrong as Jena would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** ** _So I don't really know how to continue this story considering it was a joke that I made for my bb. However if anyone has suggestions, Character ideas they want to throw in or anything at all let me know and I will get right on it. Thanks for the support you guys I'm kinda excited that my first fanfic I ever posted got so many hits, so I would be very happy to continue. So agin just leave any suggestions in the comments thanks you guys! :) :) :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Jena flew happily to school the next day. Today was her date with Beert and boy was she excited!

The day flew by in a buzz of wings and whoremoans and Jena was fluttering through the halls to meet Beert at his locker. Unluckily for Jena another Beemale had beaten her to it. Jena was writhing with anger as this other girl talked and flirted with Beert, and he flirted right back. Jena was so distraught she flew all the way home..

######################################################################3

"Dad I cant beelieve she stood me up!" Beert yelled catching his dads attention.

"Now son, surely there is a good reason for this Beert maybe something happened" Barry tried to reason.

Beert sighs but nods agreeing with his father, Barry Bee.

"You are right... Ill talk to her tomorrow and see whats up" Beert said softly, sad due to the missed opportunity to hang with Jena.

"Good son, now don't forget to not bring up our little secret. We don't want us having to run off from this school like we did your human school about your.. Abeelity" Barry says sternly.

"Yes sir.." Beert huffed. "When can we see mom next?"

"We will go see your mother, Vanessa next weekend Beert" Barry responds before giving his son a beear hug.

##############################################################################  
Jena sobbed in her room. How could he do this to her! Beert was the first beee she ever loved... and this happened. Jena knew what she had to do..

Jena packed the few things she would need. A few shirts and some Cup-O-Honeys for the rode. She was leaving the hive... for good and no one.. not even Beesus could stop her now.


End file.
